The objective of this proposal is to support the participation of young investigators, to provide support for a speaker to present at the Trainee Colloquium and to provide support for speakers to present their latest findings at a Symposium entitled "Male Germ Cells, at the 25th Annual Meeting of the American Society of Andrology (ASA). The meeting will be held in Boston, MA, April 7-11, 2000. The Andrology Laboratory Workshop will held on April 7, 2000 and the Postgraduate Course will be held April 8, 2000. The Workshop and the Postgraduate Course are an integral part of the Annual Meeting. Under the Society's By-Laws (Article 1, Section 1.d.) a student/trainee member is defined as: Any student in a program leading to a degree, postdoctoral fellow, a medical intern or resident interested in the progress and development of Andrology, is eligible for membership. The Annual Meeting will address issues such as: cell fate during spermatogenesis, the role of testicular hormonal receptors, gonadal differentiation, advances in understanding and treatment of prostate cancer, RNA/protein interactions during spermatogenesis and ethical discussions concerning the use of artificial reproductive technologies in clinical situations. The oral and poster sessions are an important part of the Annual Meeting and provide an opportunity for members, especially for trainees to present and discuss the latest findings from their laboratories and clinical practice. Many collaborations and new ideas have originated in these sessions. It is the hope of the Program Committee that trainees participating in the Annual Meeting will be stimulated intellectually and encouraged to pursue contemporary basic science research and clinical practices in an area that is important to reproductive health.